


Amici ... di letto

by wwwzing



Category: Amici di Maria de Filippi (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwzing/pseuds/wwwzing
Relationships: Riccardo Marcuzzo/Andreas Müller, Riki/Andreas Müller





	Amici ... di letto

Finalmente Andreas e Riccardo hanno un giorno libero. Stage, concerti, instore.. non se ne poteva più. La cosa che Andreas amava era stare in camera con Riccardo. Tra i due c'era sempre stata una grande intesa.  
Andreas rientrò in camera dopo una stressante giornata e trovò il più grande spettacolo che potesse desiderare: Riccardo aveva appena finito la doccia e aveva solo un asciugamano sulla vita. Poteva vedere tutto il suo fisico apparentemente allenato, dei bei bicipiti e un gran petto. Non l'aveva mai visto senza maglietta ma la visuale gli piacque subito.  
"Ehi bro. Mica male eh!"  
"Cosa?  
"Beh, il tuo fisico!"  
"Beh dai..  
"Beh senti questo bicipite" Andreas afferra il braccio di Riccardo e si trovano a faccia a faccia. Entrambi sorridono e Riccardo diventa rosso in viso.  
"Beh Andre, vediamo il tuo.."  
"Beh ma l'avrai visto un sacco di volte. Mi fanno ballare spesso senz-" . Riccardo gli toglie la maglia.  
Andreas arrossisce e non dice nulla.  
Riccardo passa il dito tra gli addominali dicendo "eh, tanta roba"  
"Eh già"  
Entrambi sono rossissimi in viso e stanno vicini praticamente mezzi nudi. A un certo punto Riccardo bacia appassionatamente Andreas e lo butta sul letto.  
"Non te l'aspettavi, ah?"  
"No, ma mi piace."  
SI baciano ancor più appassionatamente e Riccardo tocca ogni addominale di Andreas con la sua mano per poi trascinarla su quel meraviglioso petto. Si avvicinano ancora di più e si baciano.


End file.
